


没有人要搞老板吗！没有人的话我先上了！

by yeyyyyy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyyyyy/pseuds/yeyyyyy
Summary: 简单粗暴的剧情：Grillby被路人强Xcp：路人xGrillby，一点点Frisk x Grillby
Relationships: Frisk/Grillby (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	没有人要搞老板吗！没有人的话我先上了！

**Author's Note:**

> 火老板很棒，确定不萌吗？

没有人要搞老板吗！没有人的话我先上了！

★路人 x Grillby， 一点点Frisk x Grillby？  
★强jian剧情，路见不平但不拔刀相助剧情  
★渣文笔，渣剧情预警  
★不喜勿入。误入请自行退出，愿意入坑的非常欢迎！

“！”  
“哎，老板啊，你就满足一下我们的好奇心吧。你的里面是不是热的，你自己也不知道吧？你不好奇吗？”  
“明明刚才凑热闹时还很开心的啊？说到上床你会不会害羞时还摇头呢！”  
“喂喂，抓住他！用领带绑手啊！”  
“怎么，现在把我们撩起来了就想跑？”  
“怕什么呀老板，用我们的温度计来量量呗，又大又爽又准！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”

*你听到酒吧里传出一声巨大的碰撞声。你停止了步行。  
*你站在酒吧门口侧身聆听。

“谁要看老板脱光光！先举手的就给他脱！”  
“我！”  
“卧槽老子先举手的！”  
“我是第一个的啊！”  
“不要争，不如起上算了！”

*你听到酒吧里传出口哨声，和一群人骂骂咧咧的声音。还有衣服激烈摩擦的声音。

“喂！你们这样撕，老板的衣服不用要了啊？哈哈哈哈！”  
“老板，别挣扎了，乖乖让我们脱个衣服...淦！火魔法烧到老子了！”

*你在一群起哄声之中听到一阵痛呼，似乎是有人被烧伤了。  
*你意识到一起强奸事件即将发生。

“你们，全部用魔法制住老板！”  
“哟，老板火气挺大的啊！不乖的老板要受罚的哦！拿水来！”  
“诶，不好吧，老板不能碰水啊。”  
“怕什么，有些时候就是要给教训才会听话！不用担心，不会留疤的！”  
“那...好吧。”  
“用魔法保护好自己，其他我可不管啊！”  
“衣服继续脱吧！对了，先脱裤子！”

*你注视着门口，无视一个漂浮的格子。

“啊...！”  
“噢噢！老板有反应诶！”  
“哎呀～好可怜啊，都快疼哭了。”  
“老板，怎么水滴到我的大腿上不会痛啊？”  
“滴大腿哪里有趣，试试乳头吧，哈哈！”  
“...呜...”  
“老板，你要哭了吗？不怕，来，我借你我的肉棒靠一靠，哈！”  
“卧槽你变态啊啊，竟然就这么硬了！”

*你听见克制的呻吟声。你觉得那些人对Grillby做出了过分的事情。  
*你微微眯起了眼睛。

“哇...这反应，我也硬了。”  
“眼神那么凶，却什么都做不了的表情，真是...太色了。”  
“魔法的滋味不错吧？看在你那么可爱的份上，给我射在你身上，我就不计较你刚才烧我的事情了，怎么样呢，老板？”  
“... ...”  
“老板，不说话就当你默认了！谢谢老板！”  
“我去，你要点脸啊，哈哈哈哈！”  
“来，舔一舔，先用温度计测一下你的口腔好不好？”  
“我也要！老板，我先说啊，敢咬的话，我不确定你的嘴巴和...会好好的哦？”

*你听见不堪的恶劣言语，和水杯磕到桌子时发出清脆的一声‘叮！’。  
*你觉得那些人用水威胁了Grillby。  
*同时，你确定Grillby已经被魔法困住了行动。

“老板才不会自己去做这种事情呢！自给自足吧你们！”  
“呜...”

*你听见闷闷的作呕声。似乎是Grillby的声音。  
*你觉得有人把什么塞进了Grillby的嘴里。

“呜，咳，咳咳！”  
“噢噢！老板的嘴里好热啊！好爽哦！”  
“喂，我也要啦！”  
“哦...啊...太爽了太爽了，老板你舔一舔...”  
“Haa...--”

*(沙沙)  
*你听见越来越多的皮带解扣的声音，伴着脱下衣物时摩擦的沙沙声。  
*你的表情没有变化，双手交叉在胸前，放松地靠在酒吧门口。

“噹噹！发现老板的小花花！”  
“小花花...你们真他妈恶趣味。”  
“老板，待会我们会把温度计插进你的小花花来让你爽哦！”  
“嗯？怎么又挣扎了？那么高兴吗？”  
“别着急，马上就来啊老板！”  
“要不要用水润滑一下呢，哈哈哈！”  
“你们太过分了，手指就可以了，要是老板受伤了我们还玩个毛啊！”

*(碰！)  
*你听到乒乒乓乓的声音，似乎是有人打翻了椅子和桌子。  
*你听到有人在接近门口的地方摔倒了。

“操！你们怎么搞的，老板又差点跑了！要不是我抓的快，门早就被他打开了！”  
“原本想轻一点的，老板你他妈把我惹毛了，就不要怪我不手下留情。”  
“你要干嘛？喂！你直接进的话老板会受伤的！”  
“...no...”

*你听见压抑却凄凉非常的惨叫声。声音的主人仿佛承受着巨大的疼痛。  
*你确定Grillby收到了暴力对待。

“卧槽，老板流血了！”  
“你冷静点！”

*你闭着眼，听着里面那群人一句句的安慰。  
*你无声地讥笑一声。  
*酒吧里暴动的气氛慢慢冷却下来。

“哈啊...啊，爽...老板你的里面太热了...”  
“幹，你刚才直接就冲进去，是不是故意要当第一个才假装不爽啊？”  
“反正之后就到你们了，老板的小花花又不会跑！哈哈！”  
“妈的，说得倒轻巧，处女情结知道不？”  
“哈？你把老板比喻成处女？变态啊。”  
“你现在还玩着老板的乳头，你不变态啊？”  
“老板，你是不是处女啊？现在含住我的那朵小花花还没开苞吧，嗯？”

*(啪，啪，啪，啪...)  
*你听见肉体相撞的声音。  
*痛苦的呻吟持续中。但你靠在门口一动不动。

“老板...哈啊，老板，你的小花花真棒，你里面真热...”  
“噢噢...老板你的嘴也好热，舌头往下面一点...待会我也尝尝你的小花花，一定更销魂...”  
“妈的，你们快点啊！我忍得快不行了！”  
“啊，哈啊...别急啊！我得问问老板一个很重要的问题，呼，爽死了——”

*你认真地听着强奸犯提出的问题，那是关于是否内射的询问。  
*乒乒乓乓的声音又响起。  
*你觉得是Grillby在激烈挣扎作为回应。

“不要？哈啊...那行吧，免得老板你怀上我的孩子，你说是不是？”  
“这个反应真的可爱了啊...既然不能she在里面，就射在老板火热的乳头上吧！”  
“射了，要射了--”  
“别跑，乖乖的...”

*你听见越来越粗重的喘息。  
*在门外听着下流的淫言粗语，你想象着Grillby的感受。  
*你觉得Grillby即将崩溃。

“啊！太爽了--！”

*(“anyone.. please...”)  
*喘息声在一刹那凝滞。你明白那些人达到了高潮。  
*你听见一声绝望求助。几乎微不可闻。

“呼--啊...射了，好爽啊。”  
“我也射了...呼...”  
“老板真的太棒了...”  
“喂，到我们了啊，怎么还围在哪里呀！”  
“行行行，到你了，那么没耐性。”  
“呵呵，老板，准备好你的小花花来迎接大肉棒咯...”  
“...呃...唔...”

*你无声地叹了口气，终于大发慈悲正视那一直在眼前漂浮的小格子。

阻止？  
*是 *否

*你拍了拍衣服上不存在的灰尘，整了整仪态。

“宝贝，你的里面真舒服...嗯？”

*你推开了酒吧的门。  
*你选择了...

End？

**Author's Note:**

> -lofter(切国赛高！！！)
> 
> 感谢阅读，若不喜也没关系，但本人希望你不要打击，谢谢！


End file.
